


Comfortable Silence

by SilentAndroid (KnittingNarwhal)



Series: Leo & Naadirah [3]
Category: Mute (2018)
Genre: Duncan Jones - Freeform, F/M, Mute - Freeform, da stargo tora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittingNarwhal/pseuds/SilentAndroid





	Comfortable Silence

Sometimes they spent their time in comfortable silence, Naadirah and Leo.

Once they'd decided that they’d asked each other enough questions for the day, Naadirah would wrap her arm around Leo’s and rest her head on his shoulder. They’d listen to music on Leo’s antique record player or watch the rain fall. Take in the sights and sounds of the city or find the coziest corner of a cafe and people watch. 

They’d throw each other glances here and there, eyes crinkling at the edges, breaking into smiles that were effortless, warm, and free.


End file.
